Danny and a baby
by Kixen
Summary: Set after the events of PP. Danny get dumped by Sam leaving him heart broken. Spectra then meets up with Danny and for once in her life helps him only to bite off more then she can chew. Don't like don't read.
1. breakups and a baby

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters they belong to their original owner. Enjoy this work of mine.

Danny's POV

Ok Sam I will meet you at your house is fifteen minutes. See you later. I said with a smile on my face.

It had been two years since the I saved the world from getting destroyed from that anti ghost asteroid, and it has been two years since me and Sam started dating. we have been a two some ever since Tucker became the new mayor of Amity. Which I could totally understand since he had so many new responsibilities that came with his job. I went ghost and flew as fast as I could since whatever Sam had to tell me seemed urgent.

'I wonder what Sam has to tell me that she couldn't tell me over the phone?' I thought to myself as I flew through the beautiful night sky.

Ever since my parents found out that I was the ghost boy they removed my curfew since most of the time I would have to deal with ghost attacks that would go on through the night. Even so I didn't make it a habit to abuse this unless of course I was on a date with Sam. On my way there I ran into the last ghost I would have expected to run into.

"Hey cousin long time no see." Dani said

"Wow you hit a major growth spurt since I last saw you, I don't even recognize you." I sad as I hugged Dani.

She wasn't the little girl I remembered from two years ago. She was now 5 foot 6 inches and her white hair now rivaled that of Desiree's. She was no longer flat chested as it looked like she could easily fill a C cup bra. Her waist gained an hourglass shape and she was well toned everywhere. All in all she could give any female in my school a run for their money.

"So where are you heading cousin?" Dani asked.

"I am heading over to Sam's house. You remember her girl you dumped food onto two years ago." I told her refreshing her memory.

"Yeah I remember her. But on another subject Danny, I want to stay with you. While traveling the world is fun, I missed out on all the action." Said Dani as she flew with me to Sam's house.

When we got there Sam looked like she was deep thought until Dani snapped her out of it the only way she could.

"Boo aw you are no fun Sam I guess I am going to have to work on my scare methods." Dani said with a pout.

"Give me a break Dani, when you date a half human half ghost teen who fights ghost in their spare time, you kind of lose the ability to be scared easily. But on another note Danny I am glad you here." Sam as her tone changed from annoyed to neutral.

I sensed the change in her mood and knew something was up. So trying to be a good boyfriend I asked her what was wrong.

"Danny I think we should see other people." Sam said in a passive tone.

Upon hearing this my heart felt like it was it went ten rounds with skulker without protective gear.

"What do you mean see other people? I thought you felt the same way about me as I did about you?" I said trying to be strong.

"I did feel that way at first, but dating a superhero it grew old fast Danny. Right now I just want to be with someone normal who doesn't put ghost fighting ahead of me." Sam said in a normal tone.

Dani POV

I floated there silently as I watch Sam break my cousin's heart. While I haven't seen him in two years, I took his cellphone number the last time he helped me so I could keep in contact with him. Ever since he stopped the anti ghost asteroid from destroying the Earth, he would always mention something good about Sam. Now here she was making my cousin feel like dirt.

"How dare you Sam! You should know by now that with the great power comes great responsibility! Are you so selfish that dump Danny just because he has to fight ghosts?" I said still fuming.

"There are ghost hunters that live within Amity! Danny isn't the only person who fights ghost in this town! He could take a night off, and let them handle it!" Sam said in her defense.

"Sam you know as well as I do that other then Valerie and Danny's parents, he is the only other competent ghost hunter in Amity that does care enough to keep the city safe. Besides after fighting side by side with Danny in most of his fights, you should know that Danny won't turn his back on someone that needs help!" I said trying to calm down.

"So this is it huh? I was so hoping that you were the one for me, the one that I would marry. The one that would have my bare my children. The one that I would grow old with, and then when I lost my human half and you became a ghost would still be together. I guess I was wrong." Danny said still trying to hold back tears.

"Wow Danny I actually feel bad for you. I mean puppy love is one thing, but what you have right now tells me that we really need to see other people." Sam said with very little emotion.

I watched as Danny went intangible and flew out through the wall out to the night sky. I followed him if for anything to be his emotional support.

"Danny it is ok, I mean sure you got your heart broke, but there will be others besides Sam. You could always ask out Valerie. I mean she is a ghost hunter like you, and you did say she did like you." I said remembering what Danny told me over the past two years.

"Dani even if I was up to going out with someone, my heart wouldn't be in it. I don't think it would be fair to go out with someone until my I get over Sam." Danny said honestly.

"Danny come with me, I know this one place that I know will help you forget about your problems." I said hoping Danny would listen to me.

"Thank you Dani, for being here for me since I can't go to Tucker for help now, but right now I just need to be alone." Danny said in a sad tone.

'Sam you better be glad I am not the type to hold grudges, because if I was I would make you pay for hurting Danny!' I thought while trying to keep my head.

Danny's POV

I flew as fast as I could back to my house. When I got there I found a note saying that mom and dad went out for the evening and to be careful if I had to deal with any ghosts. Not wanting to be in the ghost zone, and wanting to be by myself I flew into the ghost zone hoping none of my enemies were around.

'Wow the ghost zone looks so nice tonight' I thought to myself.

I then looked around and saw Skulker and Ember out on their second year anniversary and smiled for the first time since I got my heart broken.

'At those two are enjoying there anniversary together.' I thought to myself.

I continued to fly through the ghost zone until I got waved down my Johnny Thirteen. I wasn't in the mood to be bothered, but I wasn't in any mood to fight so I figured better find out what he wants.

"Wow emotionally you look like you had went ten rounds with Skulker in the boxing ring. What happened to you?" Johnny asked with what surprised me as concern.

I figured why not tell him. After all I did help him get out with Kitty a few times to the point where he agreed he wouldn't cause trouble in the ghost zone.

"I got dumped Johnny. Sam left me after two years. All because she didn't want to plat second fiddle to me hunting ghosts." I said pouring my heart out to Johnny.

"Well you could have always left us to your parents, and that girl in the suit Technus made. But for as long as I have known you, you were always a goody two boots who could never turn his back on the world. Even if it meant losing those close to you." Johnny answered honestly.

"Thanks for the honest answer Johnny. By the way where is Kitty, last I remembered it was your two year anniversary." I said as Johnny face became even paler then normal.

Oh crap, I was suppose to meet Kitty at our spot 30 minutes ago, I swear when she finds me she is going to kill me!" Johnny said looking like he was going to wet himself.

No sooner did he say that, Kitty showed up with her hand blazing with blue energy. Johnny thinking on his feet decided to use the helping a friend card.

"Kitty stop, I would have been there sooner, but I was trying to cheer up Danny here. He just got dumped by Sam, and he is down in the dumps!" Johnny said hoping his plan would work.

Kitty like Johnny expected, calmed down and decided to try and help me out.

"Wow I can't believe she dumped you. Why did she dump you Danny?" Kitty asked with concern in her voice.

"She could take being second fiddle him hunting ghosts. But it is my fault. If I had been paying attention to her needs instead of fighting every ghost that appeared, I would be with her now celebrating our two year anniversary. Now both of you should go. There is no point in you not enjoying yourselves tonight because of me." I said not wanting to mess with the already rocky couple.

Kitty then wrapped her arms around Johnny and kissed him. Before I gave the two lovers their privacy Johnny game me his own 'thanks for going with what is said and saving my ass' wink. I continued to go through the ghost zone aimlessly only to see the sickest site I never wanted to see. I went invisible and intangible to get away from the box ghost getting it on with the lunch lady.

'I swear I am going to be sick that had to be the worse site I have ever seen in my life.' I thought to myself until I found what I was looking for.

"The river of reflection. One of the few places in the ghost zone that I can find peace when I want to get away." I said to myself as I looked into it.

The river reflected my emotions that I was feeling that moment and the river itself change from clear to blue. When the river was red it meant the person looking in it was angry. Green meant they where Jealous. Pink meant they were happy, and of course blue which I was seeing now meant sadness and sorrow. I also got to see my reflection and when I looked at myself I didn't see the same fourteen year old boy I was two years ago.

I started to develop some of the muscle my evil self had as well as grew to the amazing height of 6 feet 1. While I kept my face clean of facial hair I let my hair grow out to the point where it went halfway down my back. My ghost sense went off, and then I saw a black hand on my shoulder glowing.

"Spectra could you please leave me alone? I am not in the mood for you right now." I said with sorrow still in my voice.

"Danny you know as well as I do that teen misery is what keeps me young. Whatever has got you down, it is strong, because I only absorbed a small part of it, and I am already young enough to pull nineteen." Spectra said in a happy tone.

She then went on to say "Normally I would beat you down, but since you are already miserable if you want you can talk it out to me. I won't even try to bring you down either."

I didn't know what to say. Normally Spectra would just tried to keep me miserable so she could leech it all out of me, but at this point I figured what the hell? She can't make me anymore miserable then I am at the moment.

"It happened a almost an hour ago. I got a phone call from Sam telling me that she wanted to speak to me about something. I didn't know what it was, but it sounded important so I rushed over there to find out what it was. It turns out that she call me over to dump me. Her reason being that I spent too much time fighting ghosts and not enough time with her." I said with anger in my voice.

I went on to say "What makes me laugh is that when the anti ghost asteroid was on it way to Earth, I removed my powers because it was putting everyone I cared about in danger and she told me I was being selfish when I removed them!"

'So that is why I didn't see Danny Phantom that week until he came into the ghost zone. He didn't have his powers and was letting the other ghost hunters do their job.

Spectra while absorbing my misery wrote everything down and for once she didn't do anything to make me feel worse then I was. What she said to me next surprised me.

"It seems to me that after a few years of dating the super hero Danny Phantom she has gotten tired of it."

"In other words she is growing up and growing out of being one of your superhero sidekicks. I mean look at what has happened over the years. Your friend Tucker has become the mayor of Amity park which I must say is very impressive. Your sister Jazz is now in college and it taking class so she can take up my profession. Last I checked she was doing quite well. Even Sam has changed over the years dropping the goth trend and took steps to decide on her future. But you Danny even though you have changed on the outside, you are still doing the same thing you have been doing since you were fourteen." Spectra said leaving me to wonder how did she know all this?

Forgetting about my sadness for the moment I went on and asked "Ok I have to ask how do you know so much about my family and friends? I never told you any of this."

"Danny I may be a ghost, but I do leave the ghost zone every so often to remember the human world and what it is like. As I left the ghost zone I saw everyone of these things happening." Spectra said dryly

"So you are saying that Sam left me because I didn't want to change what I was doing? Even though I have a responsibility to protect Amity?" I asked her hoping that is what she was saying.

"I can't answer that Danny, all while I am doing the job I once loved, I am not a mind reader. The only one who has the answers to your questions would be Sam. My advice to you would be to ask her so you pick up the pieces and move on with your life." Spectra said in a neutral tone.

I looked at the black she ghost and once in my life was surprised with her. She actually gave me some advice that didn't make me more upset.

"Thank you Spectra, I feeling a little better already." I then looked at the river of reflection and it changed from blue to a mix of blue and pink. When I looked at Spectra the last thing I excepted happened. She was now a baby. But the only difference was that like clockwork she could talk.

"I guess that is what happens when you become greedy. Danny could you do me a favor and look after me until I grow back up? I absorbed so much of your misery that I won't turn back to my normal age for two years." Spectra said sadly.

"I have a better idea. Why don't I take you to Kitty or Ember and have them deal with you?" I said dryly.

"Danny I did make you feel better and I did keep my promise not to make you miserable. Please help me out on this one. It would be so embarrassing to have my friends find out that about this. Besides if anything else it could help you get your mind off of Sam." Spectra said hoping she would hit a good nerve.

"Ok fine I will help you Spectra. But I must say I am not a very good parent." I said remembering the parenting project I did with Valerie two years ago.

"Don't worry about it, unlike a regular baby I can tell you want I need and how to care for me. Right now I need be around you when you are happy. Since your misery make me young, your happiness make me age." Baby Spectra said.

"Why can't I just take you around a bunch of happy people so you can age quickly?" I asked

"Even if that would work, think about this. I absorb the happiness of everyone around me, grow up into my adult self, and scare everyone away. Your image would be ruined they will think you joined the dark side, and you will be hunted like ever other ghost in Amity. This way you will gain some experience with a child, and do some growing up on the inside." Spectra said actually making sense.

Accepting her answer, I then took baby Spectra and flow out of the ghost zone to my room. I sighed and placed Baby Spectra on my bed.

"Ok promise me that you won't try anything to me and I promise I won't sent you back to the ghost zone to Ember and Kitty." I said dryly.

when I didn't get a response from her I checked up on her and saw why. She was fast asleep. I looked at her face and when I saw her the first thing that came to mind was 'She is actually cute for a baby.'

I then went on to ask myself 'I wonder what happened that turned her from being a cute baby to a misery sucking ghost?'

I then wrapped my arms around her and went to sleep with her in my arms.

Stage out.

For all those who read my other stories I haven't forgotten about them, I was just correcting the chapters that I everyone would know who was talking as well as help them flow better. I came up with this little story in the process. I wrote this one because there are so few Spectra stories on this site and I figured why not add another one. As for my other stories except an update on them in a week at the latest.


	2. Danny a dad

"Danny woke up the next morning with a pair of arms wrapped around his stomach. He knew that it couldn't be the baby since she was still in his arms asleep. When turned around, he saw his cousin in her human form and in a pair of his PJ that didn't do a think to his her figure.

'She must have come here from when I was asleep. But that doesn't explain why she is spooning with me.' thought Danny as he went intangible to get free of her grip.

No sooner did finish his thought Jazz came into his room unannounced. She two had changed over the past to years. While she kept her hair in the same hairstyle she grew to the surprising height of 5 foot 10 just two inches shorter then her younger brother. She gained the her mothers hips in and bust size as well.

"Danny she is adorable, where did you find her?" Jazz asked completely ignoring the other female in the room.

"Jazz keep It down you are going to wake up Penelope" Danny said in a hushed tone.

To Danny's dismay Penelope opened her eyes and saw Jazz. As soon as Jazz took Penelope form him she started crying real loud walking up Dani and bring Jack and Maddie into the room.

"Ok why do I hear crying in here? We don't have a baby?" Jack asked but forgot all about it when he Saw Penelope.

"She is adorable where did you get her?" Maddie asked while taking Penelope away from Jazz.

Penelope continued to cry until Danny took her into his arms. She then started giggling and laughing in a happy tone.

"Danny can I hold her please?" Dani asked.

"Daddy." Baby Spectra said when she looked at Danny.

"Ok she is cute, but don't tell me you knocked up Sam, and this quite little girl is the result?" Maddie said not noting the pissed off look Dani had on her face.

"No way Sam dumped Danny yesterday because he wouldn't leave ghost fighting to the other ghost hunters." Dani said in an annoyed tone.

"We can talk about that later, we need to talk more important things, like where is this cute adorable little girls parents are." Maddie said trying to pick up baby Spectra only for her to start crying again.

"Mom as you can clearly see, she is sorta attached to me. You heard how she call me Daddy." Danny stated while Baby Spectra winked at him.

"Well you know we are going to have to watch her as you can't take a child to school." Maddie said which once again caused Baby Spectra to cry.

"Mom, Penelope has one trait of Jazz. She is a lot smarter then you give her credit for. As for why hey I have her, her parents were sent to Jail for two years, and they asked me to watched her until they get out of jail. Me being the superhero that I am accepted her." Danny said with a bit of guilt for lying to his parents.

"Danny you know that raising a child is a bit responsibility. You will have to feed her, keep her safe from danger, change her diapers, as well as play with her." Jack said remembering what he had to do with Jazz and Danny

"Besides you are a crime fighting superhero you can't do that with a baby now can you?" Maddie said knowing she had a point.

"Then I guess I will have to leave it to you, Dad, and Valerie until her parents come and get her now won't I?" Danny said trying to get his parents off his back.

"I didn't think I could be prouder of him then I was when I learned that it was him who helped save the world from that asteroid, but now I am!" Maddie said with some some tears in her eyes.

"Mom if you excuse me, I need to go get dressed so I can go to school. Oh and Penelope is coming with me. If anyone asks I will tell them what I told you. Danny said going through the ceiling into his room."

"Danny don't you ever let anyone else hold me again especially not your mom and sister I still hate them for what they did to me!" Spectra said to Danny with anger in her voice.

"Come on, if you can forgive me for turning you into mucus, surely you can..." Danny never got a chance to finish that sentence Dani came into the room.

"Hey cousin what you doing? Talking to the baby?" Dani asked hoping to get some answers from Danny.

"Yeah I got to make sure I am giving her enough attention. But I need to go to school right now. I will see you later." Danny said going ghost and flying through the roof with the baby.

"I don't think so Cousin, like I told you before, I am going to stay with you. All the action is with you, and besides it is nice to have something warm to hold on to when I am sleeping." Dani said trying to his a blush.

"Well when Jazz goes away to college, you can sleep in her warm bed. But you know you can't do that with me again." Danny said hoping Dani would leave it at that.

Everyone then looked up into the sky and saw Danny flying into the school and changing back into his normal self along with his cousin. As soon as they got a look at her, the guys were all over her including Dash.

"Don't even think about it. I am not interested in anyone in that sense." Dani said shutting the every male student body down.

Danny then saw Sam across the hall talking to another guy and started to feel miserable once again only to get bitten by Spectra. Danny then went into the closet where Spectra started talking to him.

"Remember if you are miserable I will grow younger. I need you happy so I can grow older. Besides if Sam has you down, you should just find yourself another girlfriend. I mean since you secret is out, you can have you choice of any girl you wanted." Penelope said trying to cheer Danny up.

"True, but I don't want a girl to like me for being a superhero, I want one to like me for me." Danny said honestly.

"Why not go out with that Popular girl what her name? Oh yeah Paulina. She liked you before your secret was out." Spectra said in the hopes of cheering him up.

"She was in love all right, but with Danny Phantom, not Danny Fenton. Besides from what I am hearing she is now what everyone would call a 'School bus' I don't want to go out with a possible whore either." Danny replied neutrally.

Danny then went on to say "Besides what happens if I go out with someone and I get hurt again? It would make me miserable and you would get even younger."

Danny then put Spectra back into her holder and went back to the class. The first thing that happened when Danny went outside was every single girl in the school formed a crowd around him while wanting to hold the baby.

"Oh Danny she is so cute! Can I hold her and pinch her adorable little cheeks? Paulina asked only for Dash to shut her up.

"No Way Paulina, a baby doesn't need a girl who is the 'School Bus' to be her mother! Phantom can do much better then you!"

"Quit calling me that! I haven't done anyone in this school I have been saving myself for the ghost boy who we all know now as you Danny!" Paulina said with that same longing that Danny used to have for her.

"Danny since when do you have a baby? She is so cute , can I hold her." Said Sam who only to get called the last thing anyone ever excepted by the baby.

"Bitch!" Baby Spectra said to Sam causing all the females to gasp and Paulina to smile.

"Penelope, no using bad language at your age! It isn't becoming of a young lady such as yourself!" Danny fake scolded.

"Danny I am beginning to like her more and more already. How about we go on a date after school just the three of us." Paulina said using her sad soulful eyes to try and get what she wanted.

"No way Paulina, it is bad enough that the child is cursing, the last thing she needs is a douse from a shallow witch who is also the school bus!" Sam hissed

Before Danny could see the up and coming cat fight his ghost sense went off.

"Oh great we got a ghost in the building 'other then Spectra'" Danny whispering the last part. Within seconds Skulker and Johnny 13 came into the building terrorizing the school.

"Cousin don't worry about these two, I will take care of them!" Dani said as she changed into her ghostly form.

"Child we have no interested in you, we are here for the ghost boy and apparently his baby as well!" Skulker said while firing a ghost net at Danny.

Danny then went intangible so the next would go right through him.

"I been looking in to adopt a child for my girl, I guess taking yours would make her really happy." Johnny said while summoning his shadow.

Danny flew out the building with Skulker and Johnny following him only for Kitty to be waiting right outside.

Johnny was about to attack Danny once again when of all people Kitty stopped him.

"Johnny what is the matter with you, I could understand if you were attacking just him, but you are endangering the welfare of a baby!" Kitty scolded.

"I was trying to get the kid for you Kitten since you wanted one so badly." Johnny countered.

"Ok Johnny why are you attacking me? I could understand Skulker, but I thought we work out our differences!" Danny answer but it didn't get through to him.

Danny then went on to say "But all bets are off if you harm one hair on my Penelope's head!" Danny said in a protective tone.

'His Penelope? Did he mean that in a protective tone or a... what am I thinking, I am a baby of course he meant it in a parental tone. Still I am surprised he was so willing to give up his crime fighting for me even if only for two years.' Penelope thought to herself.

"Oh Skulker what are you doing hunting the ghost boy when he has a baby with him?!" Came a all familiar voice.

"Oh boy there comes trouble." Said Skulker wanting to run away but it wasn't his style.

A whirlwind of flames appeared and the rock diva Ember then made the sense.

"Honey I was going to capture both of them. Then I was going to lay his hide on my trophy case, and then we could raise the kid ourselves!" Skulker said trying to cover himself.

"Oh Ember, Kitty why are you helping my cousin? I thought you both hated him." Dani said.

"I still do but not as much as I used to back then. Besides before I committed suicide, I had a baby sister and I have a soft spot for her. Danny Raising that little girl just remind me of myself back then. Oh and if that ever leaves the six of us I will kill you!" Ember said in a threatening tone.

"Danny was never my enemy to begin with. He was Johnny's Enemy. Before I died I was pregnant with Johnny's baby. By the way what is the name of your little girl anyways?" Kitty asked instantly falling for the charms of her girlfriend in baby form.

"Her name is Penelope. Her parents were sent to jail for two years, and asked me to watch over her until they got out of jail. As a superhero I couldn't turn down a cry for help." Danny said to the green haired ghost.

"I bet when she grows up she will be just a pretty as you Kitty." Johnny said tried to work his charm in hopes of getting out of the dog house.

"I just hope I don't get too attached to her to the point where I don't want to give her back. But if you four excuse me, me and my cousin need to get back to class." Danny said before getting stopped by Skulker.

"Sorry but that isn't happening ghost boy. I am going to do what I originally planned. Ember you don't mind raising a baby do you?" Skulker asked.

"Penelope can you understand me? Put these on and don't take them off." Danny said giving the Fenton phones to Penelope who put them on in an instant.

Danny then took a deep breath and proceeded to use his favorite attack his ghostly wail. Kitty and Ember both gasped that Danny would use such an attack on Skulker and with a baby attached to his chest.

"Danny are you nuts? Your ghostly well can damaged that little girls ears! Not to mention when you are finished you will fall to your death since that takes all your power!" Kitty said only to be surprised that Danny was still in ghost form after using that attack.

"Penelope is wearing the Fenton phones which tones out all ghost sounds including my wail. So no damage was done to her ears. Also when I got my powers back just before the anti ghost asteroid problem I have been able to use that attack without reverting back to human form." Danny finished calming Kitty down.

"Now Johnny do you want to want to be next on my list to receive my ghost wail or worse?" Danny said with his eyes glowing darker then before.

"No way dude I would much rather have you as a somewhat friend then as a angry ghost acting like a female does during that time of the month." Johnny said only to get glares from Kitty, Ember, Dani, and Penelope.

"Oh Johnny you shouldn't have said that in front of three female ghosts who can kick you behind." Danny said.

Kitty then used her unique ability on Johnny causing him to vanish instantly.

"I can't believe he would say something like that! I swear sometimes I should just leave him to get digested! Oh and before you ask I found out where they go after I make them vanish. When they are gone for good my body absorbs whatever power they have." Kitty said cooling down.

"So I am guessing that if you were to do that to me and I disappeared for good, you would have all my powers. Note to self never have you become my enemy." Danny said while shaking at the thought.

"Wow didn't know you could do that. I am so glad that we are friends and I am a female so that power won't work on me." Ember said.

"Don't worry I will bring him back at the last minute I still love him I mean at least he is starting to remember our anniversaries." Kitty said thinking of the positives about Johnny.

"If you ask me I think you should have stayed with the dipstick over there. I mean while he does send us back to the ghost zone he did make you feel special." Ember said remembering the story Kitty told her some time ago.

Ember then looked to see That Dani and Danny were gone. Ember took the true part of her boyfriend back with her to the ghost zone. Danny then went to his first period class while his cousin kept her presence hidden.

"Mr Fenton from what happened earlier, I take it that you were keeping everyone safe so you are excused." Mr Lancer said however one student who didn't know decided to make an outburst.

"Hey that isn't right! Why does he get immunity from detention when he was late?" The one student ask but got angry glares from everyone in the class including the teacher.

"Mr Fenton is the Amity park hero Danny Phantom! He has saved us from the ghost king, as well as saved our world from a runaway asteroid. Lastly he has to deal with ghosts that attack our school. So the principal herself gave Danny, as well as Valerie immunity from detention. But it only applies if they are late because of dealing with ghosts!" Mr Lancer answered with all the students in the class nodding in agreement.

"The rest of the school day went off without a hitch or ghost attack. The only thing I had to deal with was Sam trying to get close with me because of Penelope, and the rest of my fan club trying to get with me so then can get into my pants thank god for my ghost powers. When I got a moment of peace Penelope spoke to me once again.

"It seems your ex is just as shallow as Paulina. I mean one moment she wants to dump you, the next she wants you back because of me. Your fan club seems just as bad as well. Your best bet would be to go out with Danielle." Penelope said.

"No way she is my cousin everyone would think I am queer for it. Not to mention the same would be thought of her." Danny said with resistance in his voice.

"I have to ask you besides Sam was there a female that made you happy when you went out with her?" Penelope asked.

"Just one. But she left town when we were fifteen. Her name was Valerie Gray. She liked me for my human self but used to hate my ghost self. But after the comet she gave up on hunting me and became my friend. She even said if things didn't work out with Sam she wouldn't mind giving us shot." Danny said remembering the girl who might have been his second girlfriend if it wasn't for his ghost half.

"I would like to know some more about you Penelope. Even though you are a baby now, you were grown just yesterday." Danny said in a normal tone.

"I will tell you later when we are alone. But for now I want to go back to my realm. I need you to take me there so my girlfriends don't start worrying about me." Penelope said.

"But Yesterday you didn't want to tell them the truth. Are you sure it is wise to keep that secret from your friends?" Danny asked with concern.

"I didn't know you cared for me that much Danny. Maybe that is why Kitty would sometimes say she wished Johnny was more like you." Penelope said jokingly.

"Hm dating a doctor sounds like fun. When ever I am miserable I can let yo drain it out of me to help you keep yourself young." Danny thought out loud.

Stage out


	3. Penelope's past and Dani's confession

Inside Spectra Lair

"Penelope, where is that shape shifting assist of yours?" Danny asked surprised not to see him.

"You mean Bertrent? I stopped hanging around me when I told him that I wasn't interested in him romantically. I mean sure he can shape shift and make himself look like anything I desire, but his personally doesn't change with it." Penelope said dryly.

"I have to say your realm reflects what I know about you." Danny said as he looked around her realm.

Danny saw Penelope's Degrees hanging all over the walls as well as her office which consisted of her desk, a few bookcases, and the couch a patient would sit on when they decide to talk everything out. Danny then went into the only other room that was in Penelope's Realm. It consisted of a bed that had Sailor moon and her team, a mirror, a mini fridge and a picture of her and a man that looked like Vlad.

"Wow, I never knew you were a fan of Sailor moon." Danny said with surprise in his voice.

"I am not. I just keep the sheets on my bed because those girls have the youth that I could never have." Spectra answered honestly.

"Oh who is that in the picture with you Penelope? He looks so much like my arch enemy Vlad." Danny said bitterly

"That is Vlad Masters. I loved him and for a while he was my boyfriend. I was so happy that he was my man because he was my first love. Sadly as soon as he saw that woman Maddie, he dumped me to go after her. It was then that my world went down the tubes.

The next day I went over to his house to try and get him back, but I never made it. A crazy driver hit me and sent me flying 100 feet into the air where I landed on my back onto the concrete killing me instantly." Penelope said sadly.

Penelope then went on to say "When I woke up I found myself in the ghost zone. It was then an old ancient ghost told me as she does all new ghosts what gives them their strength and what weakens them."

"Which in your case would be misery for strength and youth." Danny said getting a positive response from Penelope.

"The reason being was that in my last moments of life, I was miserable." Penelope stated.

"Well Vlad isn't doing to much better. Two years ago he revealed himself to be a half ghost like myself, but he did so to try and rule the world. What Vlad didn't know was that the asteroid coming to earth was made out of an element that ghosts couldn't touch.

"So that was why you asked everyone in the ghost zone to lend you a hand with their intangibility power instead of making the asteroid itself intangible." Spectra said with a smile on her face.

"I went to clockwork sometime later, and he then told me what happened to Vlad. As it turns out Vlad's ghost half was killed by the anti ghost asteroid, then his human half dead turning him back into a full ghost only for him to die again.

"Thank you Danny, for once in my afterlife, I am happy. Too bad my own happiness can't make me age." Spectra said still not losing her smile

"Don't worry about it. Right now I am actually happy as well. Believe it or not, right now besides my Danielle you are the only other being who listens to me." Danny said honestly.

"If it makes you happy, then it works for me" Penelope said feeling her body grow three inches.

Fenton works

"What do you mean Danny isn't here? Didn't he come back with the baby Jazz?" Dani asked with shock in her voice.

"It is like I said Dani. He hasn't returned. I was so hoping to get some time with the baby in some hope of getting her to like me." Jazz said sighing

Dani figuring that if Danny wasn't in the human realm he was somewhere in the ghost zone. She then went intangible and flew through the floor and into the ghost zone. About a half an hour later Dani began thinking 'I should have took that boomerang that can locate Danny with me.'

An hour later at Penelope's layer

"Wow that is a lot to take in, but I feel I learned more about you in this short period of time then I knew before. Thanks for sharing this with me Penelope." Danny said sincerely.

"Honestly if this was two years ago I wouldn't have told you any of this, but since things have changed we might as well live and learn. (No pun intended) By the way, I been wanting to ask you. What did you mean when you said earlier to Johnny and Skulker?"

Penelope asked.

"Oh you mean what I said I would do if they harmed you? Honestly a parental bond that I never understood before came over me." Danny said trying to convince Penelope the same.

However Penelope wasn't buying it. She was good at what she did, and because of it she could tell when someone was lying to her. However, she decided not to push it since she could also sense some truth within as well. Eventually there was a knock on Penelope's door.

"Hello Spectra are you home? It is me Kitty I need to talk to you about something." Kitty said honestly.

"Danny tell her that I am not doing well, and you are helping me get well." Penelope said to Danny.

"Kitty she isn't feeling well, so I am helping her get better." Danny said.

"That is sweet of you Danny. Tell her that I will be back in a few hours with some ecto chicken soup. Oh and do me a favor and make sure that little girl doesn't catch what my friend has." Kitty said just before she went off on her way.

"Thanks Danny. I know I am going to have tell Ember and Kitty sooner or later, but for now I can't let them see me like this." Penelope said.

She then went on to say "So since I told you about my past, tell me about yours Danny before you became a half ghost half human hybrid."

"There isn't much to tell. Before I gained my ghost powers all I really had was my two best friends, and my family." Before Danny could go any further Penelope stopped him.

"Let's keep away from that. You need to be happy for me to age not sad. I will even help you get a date with someone who likes you for you." Penelope said trying to keep Danny happy.

"Besides there hasn't been a female who could resist me yet as a baby." Penelope added.

Before Danny could say anything else, Dani came into Penelope's Realm and spotted Danny and the baby.

"Can you throw your voice Penelope? Cause if you can't I am going to have to go into your bedroom and you will have so speak in there to throw her off." Danny whispered just before Dani hugged him from behind.

"Danny where have you been? I was so worried about you." Dani said with what looked like tears in her eyes.

"Danielle I was taking care of Spectra. She hasn't been well for the past few days. Since I am trying to be the good guy, I figure it is only the right thing to help her in her time of need. By the way, I have to ask you why are you showing me so much affection? It isn't normal for cousins to do so." Danny said honestly.

"I know, but I want to drop the cousin thing so I can do this." Dani said as she attempted to kiss Danny only for him to back away.

"Dani stop right there. I know you are going through a lot of changes, and your hormones are kicking into overdrive. But you need to control your hormones, not let them control you. Besides even if we weren't related we can't do that in front of little Penelope." Danny said only to see Dani give him SSE. (Sad Soulful Eyes)

"Please Danny, don't reject me like I did all the others who wanted to ask me out. The only reason I did reject the others, was so I could work up the courage to ask you out." Dani said shocking both Penelope and Danny.

"Daddy kiss Dani" Penelope said in the cutest baby talk trying to give Danny the hint.

"You see Danny even the baby thinks we should be together. I bet she wants me to be her new mommy." Dani said trying to hold the baby only for her eyes to begin to water.

"Dani while she is beginning to warm up to you, she is still pretty much attached to me. I have to ask you though. Why do you want me of all people? You are a beautiful young lady who can do a lot better then a sixteen year old halfa that is in reality a loser." Danny said only for Dani to get angry.

"Danny don't you dare call yourself a loser again! You are the kindest person I know. You saved me from my lying father not once, but twice. If it wasn't for you, I would still be worrying about turning into ectoplasm. Don't forget that you save Amity park from not only the ghost king, Freak Show, and the Anti ghost asteroid, but you also saved the world as well as all reality. You may be many things, but you aren't a loser!" Dani said proudly.

"Thanks I really needed that. But to tell you the truth Dani even if we aren't related, I still see you as my cousin." Danny said honestly.

"Well then I guess I will have to make you see me as woman and not as your cousin." Dani said as she made Penelope intangible so she could give Danny the most passionate kiss she could.

Danny could only stand there in shock as clone who claimed to be his cousin give him her first kiss as well as his first French kiss. When Dani finished Danny was still in shock until he heard a knocking on Spectra's door.

"Crap I was so hoping to do that again with you." Dani said to see an annoyed look on Danny's face.

"Hello Danny? if you are still there, come to the door so I can give you the ecto Chicken soup for Spectra." Kitty said from outside.

"Dani, I promise I will talk to you about this later if you leave now, but don't let Kitty see you." Danny said getting a positive response from Dani.

As soon as Dani left Kitty came in and gave Danny the soup. Kitty then told Danny that it was her favorite soup and gave him the recipe to make it. Kitty then kiss Penelope on her forehead before she left.

"It seems your cousin really has the bad for you. She looks better then Sam did at that age, and she does love you so why not make her your new girlfriend?" Penelope said causing Danny to sigh.

"As I told her before, I only can see her as my cousin. Besides even if I didn't see her as that, she is still two years younger then me with mean that when I become 18 I will be breaking the law if I were to be dating her." Danny said honestly.

Danny then spoon feeding Penelope the ecto Chicken soup only for her to lose the three inches she grew.

"Silly me, I forgot that the main ingredient in that soup is misery. Looks like I lost my three inches of growth." Penelope said sadly

Stage out.


	4. Dani's emotions Danny conflict

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. If I did I would be rich. Enjoy Part four of Danny and a baby

Fenton works one year later

"Wow Penelope you are growing up quickly. You already have grown to the height of 3 foot 11." Danny said.

"You aren't looking so bad yourself Danny. Oh and trust me the haircut makes you look so much better then having all that long hair." Penelope said to the now 17 year old Danny.

"So how old were you when you were this tall?" Danny asked Penelope.

"I was five years old. But on another note I am glad you listened to me when I told you to go out with Dani. I haven't seen you this happy since you were with Sam." Penelope said only to strike a nerve.

"Penelope Sam left me and broke my heart. While I was happy with her, I have drifted away from her. I don't know why she keeps coming after me, but she needs to call it quits!" Danny said while Dani came in.

Danny then took a look is girlfriend. She grow another two inches since last year, and her chest grew another bra size. However unlike Danny, she kept her hair long since she looked up to Desiree for her beauty even though she would never admit it to anyone.

"Hey there boyfriend how was your day with Penelope?" Dani asked while kissing her boyfriend.

"She is very energetic for only being a toddler. Dani I have something special planned tonight for our year anniversary, however we are going to have to take Penelope with us." Danny said.

"It is ok Danny, with her around people think I am the mother and you are her father which suits me well." Dani said in a happy tone.

"Dani remember what I told you when we first got together? The day that I turn 18 we are going to have to call it quits. Remember even though I am a superhero, I am not above the law." Danny stated remembering the law.

"I am fine with that, when I become 18 I can get back with you. Damn it to hell, why couldn't Vlad make me the same age as you instead of two years younger?" Dani said wanting to hurt her creator.

"Don't worry about it Dani. It is only a two year break. Besides you might find someone you like better then me within that time." Danny said truthfully.

"I doubt that highly. I mean we have had our problems but all in all you have been what I wanted in a man and more. Also with the way you are with Penelope, I know that you will be a great father."

"Slow down Dani. You are too young to be talking about having a child. While I admit I am attached to Penelope, I don't want to be a father anytime soon. Not until I have my life set up." Danny said.

Danny wasn't lying either. Over the past year he had learned more about Penelope then anyone knew even Kitty and Ember. He could also sense that even though she wouldn't say it that she was starting to develop feelings for him as well. The same could be said of him, but at the same time he didn't want to hurt Dani like Sam did him.

"Dani I won't hate you if you by some off chance did find someone else when that time comes." Danny said honestly.

"I want you Danny and no one else. I have the best and I won't mess with the rest. I have to ask you though have you been cheating on me?" Dani asked with her hands on her hips.

"Dani no I haven't been doing anything. The only female I have been with besides you would be Penelope right here." Danny said truthfully.

"I am sorry Danny I can't believe I doubted you. But on a serious note if we were meant to be when I am eighteen we can continue were we left off. I know my heart is with you Danny. Now let's go boyfriend." Dani said as she flew through the roof with Danny.

'He must be still hurt over Sam that bitch! I would never do something like that to him! I just wish we didn't… no Dani just look at this as another test. We have come over test after test this is the big one. Once I become 18 and are together again, I will propose to him and tie the knot with him!' Dani thought to herself smiling.

'What am I going to do? I made a promise to Penelope that I would keep her secret, but I never though that keeping it would put me in this position. Dani has been there for me and she has her heart set on me. But at the same time even though we will eventually have to break up because of the law the break from each other might be the moment that may break us.' Danny thought to himself.

Danny wanted nothing more then to be rid of the question he had on his mind, but he knew that he couldn't. Trying to hide his emotions from Penelope and Dani he continued to fly in silence. However Penelope since she feeds off misery and doubt knew something was up because she felt her body growing younger once again.

'I am going to have to speak with him once we are alone again. I don't know what is making him have doubts, but I need to end this if I am to get to be my normal age again.' Penelope thought to herself.

Danny then went on to open a portal to ghost zone which he took himself and Danny into. Danny then continued flying until he found the spot he was looking for. He then took Dani down and sat her on the toadstool.

"I remember this place, it is where you agreed to be my boyfriend at. It is also where you took me on my first date. I have to tell you something Danny. I love you so much right now." Dani said shocking Danny.

"You love me? Tell me what kind of love are you feeling for me? Is it family love, or the love that I thought I felt for well you know?" Danny asked.

"I love you the way you felt for that bitch! I swear if Penelope wasn't here right now, I would give you my innocence right here and now." Dani said while wrapping her arms around Danny.

No sooner did Dani get too close for Penelope's comfort she began to cry. Danny knowing what was wrong pulled away from Dani.

"Dani, you came into Penelope's personal space. If we are going to going to show any kind of affection, we have to do it when Penelope is asleep." Danny said.

"Danny, sometimes I begin to wonder if you love her more then you care about me! I mean she is always with you, and even though we are in a good relationship, lately it seems she begins to cry whenever she sees me wanting to show you some affection!" Dani said annoyed.

"Dani, Penelope is smarter then the average child one, and two how could you be jealous of a baby? Also think about this. Say if we do get married and have kids, are you going to get upset if one of our own children begins to become a daddy's girl like Penelope?" Danny said also annoyed.

"I am sorry Danny, it is just you are the my first boyfriend, and I feel like I am playing second to Penelope." Dani said truthfully.

"Mommy selfish!" Penelope said shocking Dani in the process.

"I am sorry you are right I shouldn't be jealous of you. But on another note Danny, could we at least try to enjoy our anniversary together? Dani asked.

Fenton works 10 hours later

"Finally she is asleep. Danny I don't mean to sound selfish, but I want some time for us at least once in a while without the baby." Dani said honestly.

"Dani we have that whenever she is asleep. But in all honesty we better make this moment…" Danny couldn't say anything else for the sole reason that Dani was in a lip lock with Danny. When she was finished she was on top of Danny with him on the floor.

"Remember what I said I would give you before? Well I am going to give it to you right now." Dani said as she made her suit intangible.

'As much as I would love to do this to her, I can't. I got to stop her. Wow she has an amazing… No Danny! Think with your head and not with your dick!' Danny thought to himself as he went intangible.

"Danny what is the matter? Don't you want me like I want you?" Dani asked her boyfriend.

"Dani I don't feel right doing this with you. As much as the hormones in my body are telling me to take you and make you into a woman, we should do this after the you become eighteen. That way I won't feel guilty if…" Before Danny could finish Dani stopped him.

"I understand and to be honest, it turns me on to you even more. I don't think I could love anyone anymore then I love you right now." Dani said try to make Danny change his mind.

"Danny if you really love me like you say, and don't want to use me you will wait for me. Besides I don't want you to do something that you might regret later." Danny said causing Dani to stop.

"I can't believe what I just did. I threw myself at you like a common whore. If you were any other guy out there I would have found myself engaged in a life changing act that I might end up regretting the next morning." Dani said looking at former cousin.

She then went on to say "Danny would it be alright if I continued to spoon with you at night?" Dani asked.

"Sorry Dani but no. Having your body rub against mine in the night has been arousing me in my sleep. I had to be wake up early in the morning to give myself ice cold showers to prevent myself from doing something I would regret. Dani while I am hero, and a temporary father I am still a teenager with hormones. I don't want to rape you because I can't control my hormones." Dani answered honestly.

"Danny thanks for being a real man." Dani said as she kissed Danny on the check.

"Please don't fall for someone else during our break." Dani said knowing that Danny's eighteen birthday would be her curse, and hers would be her gift if he didn't fall in love with someone else between now and then."

'Please Danny don't fall in love with someone else while we are apart. Please stay true to me.' Dani thought to herself as she for the first time since Danny broke up with Sam didn't spoon with him while he slept.

At Sam's home the next day

'I can't believe I am acting like I did when I was 14 all over again. I shouldn't be chasing after Danny anymore, I should be… Oh who am I kidding? I made a mistake when I left Danny. I thought he was standing still, but seeing him with Penelope showed me a different side of him. Now he is dating Vlad's clone daughter and I can tell she is head over heels in love with him like I am now.' Sam said while looking at the picture of her and Danny in a loving embrace while the sun was setting.

'Wait if I remember from what I heard earlier, due to the law they will have to take a two year break until she is 18. If I truly want him back I will have to earn his trust and win his heart back. It will also be one year afterwards that Penelope's parents take her back. That will be my best time to strike. Danny I was a fool and won't make the same mistake again when we are back together!' Sam thought as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Sam your friend is downstairs. He want to know if you are going to go to a poetry reading." Sam's mother said.

"Tell him that I am not interested I have stuff I need to do. 'Like get the man I foolishly threw away back from his half ghost clone cousin'" Sam said whispering the last part.

However, Sam's mother completely ignored her and sent the young man to her room. When Sam saw who it was she was shocked to say the least.

"Tucker, I haven't seen much of you since the anti ghost asteroid." Sam said actually smiling.

"Well being the mayor of Amity does keep you busy. Besides from what I heard, you not only dumped Danny, but now he is dating Dani? What did you do to our friend?" Tucker said annoyed.

"I made a mistake that is what. I wanted to apologize and make things right, but that bitch cousin of his won't let me anywhere near him. If I even try to get near him she overshadows me and bring me here." Sam said annoyed.

"Well from what I have seen I can understand why. Sam you hurt Danny, and Dani really does care for Danny. She doesn't want anyone to hurt him and she thinks that if you come near him you will do just that." Tucker said to his friend.

"By the way, what is this about him quitting being a hero to take care of a baby?" Tucker asked.

"Apparently the parents were sent to jail for two years, and they asked him to raise her. But to tell you the truth, it is because of him doing that that I want him back. I saw a side of Danny that I thought I would never see. But the Baby like Dani doesn't like me. Can you believe that she call me a bitch?" Sam said still shocked.

"Actually that is one smart kid. But on another note, there hasn't been any arrests on the day that Danny took in that child." Tucker said shocking Sam.

"Ok if what you are saying is true, then why would he lie to us about a baby?" Sam asked.

"When I saw the baby, I did some research, and I found a baby that looks exactly like the one Danny has. Here is the shocking part. The baby name was Penelope Spectra. Here is what that child looked like 25 years later." Tucker said showing Sam Penelope all grown up.

"So either that is Penelope's child or Penelope herself. God I can't believe I didn't see this before. Danny has had an affair with Spectra and now he is raising their child." Sam said only to get a frown from Tucker.

"No Sam I think that is Penelope herself. Remember she is a ghost, and Teen misery makes her young. Let's say that she absorbed too much and got so young that she turned into a baby. Does that sound to far fetched?" Tucker said causing Sam to get a grip.

"But how there isn't enough... Oh I see Danny was really upset when I broke up with him. Spectra must have absorbed it and bit off more then she could chew. Now she is a baby." Sam said shocked.

"That also means that Danny could be in terrible danger still. Who knows what she could be doing to him I got to save him!" Sam said with passion.

stage out

Sorry I haven't updated this one in a while but I had real writers block with this one. It seems our hero is having a conflict on what he is going to do. Will Danny stay get back with Dani after the two year break, Will he be dating a grown Penelope, or will Sam convice him to get back with her? Only I know the answer to that one for now. R and R people.


	5. Love and war

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. If I did I would be rich. Enjoy part 5 of Danny and a baby

Fenton works

Danny today is the day I have been dreading for the longest." Dani said with a sad look on her face.

"Only Clockwork can freeze time, and I don't think he would do that for you." Danny said as Penelope smiled.

"Danny while we are free to mingle for these two years, promise me you will remember who loves you the most." Dani said giving Danny a kiss on the cheek.

"Dani I may be your first love, but you never know what will happen might happen between now and your eigtheen birthday." Danny said honestly.

Dani not liking the sound of those words decided to do the one thing she could think of. Danny wrapped her arms around Danny's neck, and kissed him on the lips with all she was worth. When thier lips parted, Dani smiled as she got the result she wanted.

"Danny use that as incentive to not forget about me. I won't forget you ever my love." Dani said with a smile on her face.

'If I want him I am going to have to use the time I have to out do that half ghost clone. But I won't be able to do that the way I want to for another 8 months. If I were to change now I would only be 21 years old... wait a minute, that is a perfect age for me.' Penelope thought to herself.

"Penelope, do me a favor and keep an eye on Danny for me will you? I know with you around he will keep his head straight." Dani said in a cheerful tone.

"Penelope watch Daddy!" Penelope said as Dani transformed to her ghostly self and flew through the roof.

"Oh I will keep an eye on him alright Dani, but it won't be in this form anymore!" Penelope said.

"What are you talking about you still have 8 more months before you can turn back to normal." Danny said.

"I don't think so. I have absorbed enough of your happiness to change back into an adult. I just needed two years to change back to my normal age." Penelope said as she went intangible to escape Danny's grasp.

Penelope then released all the happiness she stored over the course of 16 months and let it spiral around her. With three minutes Penelope took her normal form with the exception that her face didn't have any wrinkles.

"So Danny what do you think of the twenty one year old me?" Penelope asked making a sexy pose.

"I think you should change into your ghostly form unless you like giving me a full peep show." Danny said turning around.

Penelope took a look at herself in a mirror and almost screamed in horror. She realized at that moment that she was in naked like the day she was born. However, the horror only lasted for a few seconds.

"Well you should consider yourself lucky, you are the first to see me in my full naked glory. I am what I wanted to be... No I am better then what I was before." Penelope said.

"Danny I hear a female in your room who are you talking to?" Maddie asked shocking Danny.

"I am talking to Penelope who else?" Danny said truthfully.

"Well come downstairs it is time to celebrate your 18th birthday. Bring Penelope with you." Maddie said.

"I am sorry mom, but I will have to leave now. I just got a phone call from Penelope's parents. It seems they got out for good behavior, and they want her back mom." Danny lied.

Before Maddie could open the door to her son, Penelope changed to her ghostly form, grabbed Danny's hand, and flew into the basement into the ghost zone. As soon as Maddie entered the room she sighed sadly.

"It has been four years since we learned the truth about Danny. But I am still not use to him doing that." Maddie said to no one.

Penelope's lair thirty minutes later.

"Ah that is better, even though I look beautiful without them, it feels good to have my adult clothes against my skin." Penelope said sincerely.

"Well I kept up my end of my promise Penelope as you did. Well I am going back home now. It was great getting to know you." Danny said only for Penelope to stop him.

"Danny I want to go on an actual date with you. Even though we have spend more time together then you and Dani, it was because I was a baby. I want to show you what it would be like to be with a grown woman." Penelope said smiling.

"I don't think that is a good idea. Even though I do wonder what it would be like to actually be with you, I don't want to hurt Dani." Danny said sincerely.

"You two aren't together due to the law of your world. However your human law doesn't apply to since I am 21 and you are 18. Also if you think about it, you aren't cheating sense you are taking a law required broke until she is 18." Penelope said trying to convince Danny.

"I have an Idea. You should speak with your friends Ember and Kitty. They haven't seen you since Sam dumped me sometime ago. I bet they are worried sick about you." Danny said trying to get Penelope to think with her head.

"You are right, besides now they can see the beautiful new me." Penelope said.

"You do that and have fun with the beautiful new you." Danny said as he left Penelope's realm.

Meanwhile back in the human realm

"Girl don't worry about it, when you become 18 he will be yours again. While that won't be for another 14 months, I will wait for him fatefully." Dani said only to hear someone laughing.

When Dani turned around to see who it was, She saw Sam. Normally Dani wouldn't give her a hostile look, but after what Sam did to Danny when a few years ago she hated Sam like Sam hated Paulina.

"Ok what is so funny Sam?" Dani asked in a hostile tone.

"You want to know what is so funny? I can't believe you were so naive." Sam said with a smirk on her face.

"Naive? This coming from the girl who had the best but dumped him because he was doing something to help this town only to want him back later when you see he is great father material? I think you are the naive one Sam." Dani countered.

"As much as I hate to say it, you do have a point. But it is a shame that you didn't know that Danny was lying to you." Sam said with a smile.

"You are just jealous that Danny is mine now! Oh and guess what? When I become eighteen, I am making sure to ask for Danny to marry me. Face it Sam, you had your chance and your threw it away!" Dani said.

"Hey guess what Dani? I doubt that will happen. I know Danny still has feelings for me, but that are buried. So I am going to unearth them and make him remember me as well as forget you." Sam said with determination.

"Oh I don't think so! I won't let you hurt my Danny ever again!" Dani hissed.

"Ok but before you hurt me, I want to tell you the show you the secret Danny has been hiding from you." Sam said as she showed Dani the story Tucker found some time ago.

When Dani looked at the picture she put two and two together and was in tears.

"I don't believe it, I can't believe it! Danny has been lying to me all this time! But why?" Dani asked no one.

"My guess is that he was doing it to spend time with Spectra and then when this time comes dump you for her." Sam said causing Dani to lose her temper.

"I don't trust you Sam, but I know I am going to find out the truth!" Dani said with her eyes glowing.

'I didn't want to have to do that, but if it works you will be mine again Danny, and this time I won't let you go ever!' Sam thought to herself as she watched Danny fly at full speed towards Fenton works.

Stage out.

So ends part five of Danny and a baby. Penelope is now grown up and is about now going to make her move on Danny. But at the same time Sam has made her move. Who will win this showdown for Danny's heart Penelope, Dani, or Sam? Read the next chapter to find out. R and R people.


	6. Plots and Anger

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters if I did I would be rich. Enjoy part 6 of Danny and a Baby.

Fenton works 20 minutes later

"Maddie, can you tell me where Danny is?" Dani asked trying to hold her temper.

"He said he was taking Penelope to her parents. I am going to miss that little girl." Maddie said with sadness in her voice.

"Don't worry Maddie, Danny will give you some grandchildren some day." Dani said in a sincere tone.

"Don't worry I believe the both of you will give me some beautiful Grandchild." Maddie said causing Dani to smile.

"Thank for that info now I know where I can find him." Dani said as she went intangible and flew through the floor into the basement.

'I swear if they weren't world famous hero's I would send them through the the fenton ghost catcher and removed their ghost DNA.' Maddie thought to herself.

Somewhere in the ghost zone

"So Kitty, what do you think of the new me?" Penelope asked her younger friend.

"While you look younger, you don't look any different then before." Kitty responded.

"Well unlike before I used misery and happiness to make this form. The best part about this is that I will never burn out, and never get old again, and I have Danny to thank for it." Penelope said shocking Kitty.

"What did he do to give you that new form?" Kitty asked.

"It was his emotions that helped me get this form. sixteen months ago, Danny was dumped by Sam." Penelope said dryly.

"Yeah I remember that, I always thought that those two would be together like me and Johnny. He was pretty miserable that day too." Kitty said in a normal tone.

"Yeah well when he got to me he was leaking so much misery that I was growing younger without even making him bad. So I figured cash in by trying to calm him down while I absorbed the misery he was leaking. Sadly I bit off more then I could chew and the result was I was turned into a baby." Penelope said causing Kity to gasp in shock.

Unknown to the two older ghosts Dani was flying by and had overheard their conversation so she decided to listen in to the rest of it.

"Then that means that you were the baby that Danny was holding on to all that time." Kitty said.

"Correct Kitty. But the only reason he did it in the first place was because he said he would help me, and I made him promised me that he wouldn't tell anyone. Sixteen months later, and I am back to a younger me. Now I am going to do the one thing you did, but this time get right." Penelope said.

"What would that be Penelope?" Kitty asked.

"I am going to make Danny mine. While at first I just wanted to get back to my normal self again, over the months I learneed about him and he learned about me. Now after learning everything I know about him, I just want to see if we would work out." Penelope said only to zapped from behind.

"So that bitch Sam was right! You were the reason why Danny wasn't as affectionate with me as he should have been! It was you who was sabotoging our relationship and putting doubts in his head! For that I will make you pay!" Dani said with enough rage and fury to make Pandora proud.

"The human law isn't on your side Dani! He is eighteen, and you are sixteen. If he dates you now he will be arrested for going out with a minor. I am however twenty one in this form, and well above the legal age limit to date him." Penelope said only to be surrounded by five Dani's.

"You won't be messing with him ever! I will make sure of that!" Dani said with plenty of fury while each of the clones fired an intense energy beam at Penelope.

Dani clones Zapped Penelope while circling her with extraordinary speed. Due to Dani's practice with her powers and Penelope's lack of fighting the match was one sided. Within seconds Penelope was beaten to within an inch of her afterlife. The clones of Dani then went back into her and Dani looked over her weaken foe.

"You won't be the one taking my Danny away from me! He will be mine!" Dani said with her hand growing with energy ready to give her the final blow.

"Dani I know you are angry, but beating up the competition isn't the best way to do this. I mean think about it. What if Danny finds out that you killed a ghost not because they were being bad but because you were jealous and decided to wipe out the competition. I will tell you what Danny would hate you, and most likely go out with someone else." Kitty said trying to save her friend.

Before Dani could get a word in Kitty went on to say "Besides you are free to mingle as well as Danny. You should do like I did when I couldn't do anything else. Find someone to make Danny jealous." Kitty said not realizing that she said the wrong thing.

"You used my Danny to make your boyfriend Jealous? Oh that is it, you are going to get it so much worse then your friend did!" Dani said only to feel a pair of arms around her waist.

Dani was going to blast the person who dared to hold her like that until she found out it was her Danny woulding her like that.

"Dani you need to calm down. This violence isn't going to solve anything." Danny said trying to calm down the teenage half ghost clone.

"Danny, as much as I love you, and want you to come back to me when I am eighteen, I am piss off with you!" Dani said while cloning herself 3 times.

"I don't want to fight you Dani. Tell me what I did to make you upset?" Danny asked.

"You lied to me about the baby! You were keeping Penelope with you the whole time! How could you choose one of your enemies over us Danny?" Dani asked with tears in her eyes.

"I made a promise to Penelope that I wouldn't tell anyone about what happened to her. You of all people should know how I am when it comes to my promises." Danny said only for Dani to take a deep breath and unleash an attack Danny thought only he could use.

Danny went and made Penelope intangible along with himself until Dani stopped wailing. When Dani reverted back to her human form Danny wasn't impressed.

"Dani, have you lost your mind? Of all attacks why did you use that one? It is the most dangerous of our powers!" Danny said with anger in his voice.

Dani upon seeing this anger on Danny's face knew she made a big mistake by attacking him to get to Penelope.

"Dani I am not liking what I am seeing! Is this how you are going to act whenever I met up with a person of the opposite sex? If so then I don't think we should be together when you become eighteen." Danny said in a cold tone.

"Danny, you lied to me for the entire time we were together! I have the right to be mad at you as well so don't you dare pull that card on me!" Dani said with fury in her voice.

"Did I go attacking every male person you were with because of the promise I made? No I didn't go off the deep end like you just did!" Danny countered.

"Promise? What promise did you make that made you keep a secret from me when we were suppose to tell each other everything?" Dani asked still angry but not curious.

"Penelope had me promise to keep her becoming a baby a secret! If you know me well, then you would know that I keep my promises as long as one doesn't contradict another."

Danny then went onto ask" Dani are you going to do this to every female I try to date if I am asked out and accept?"

"Sorry, Danny but I am a very jealous and I won't lose the best thing that has happened to me!" Dani said honestly.

'Sorry Dani but this is something I must do.' Danny thought to himself.

"Dani I am taking Penelope home. I also hate to break your heart Dani, but I will be dating other people, and I think you should do the same. Trust me when I say that sometimes your first love isn't always the one you think you will end up with." Danny said as he flew away.

Dani still determined not to lose Danny to Penelope made an invisible clone of herself and told it to follow Danny until she was eighteen. Dani for the first time this day smiled.

'Danny no matter what happens you will be mine. Now with my clone I can keep an eye on you no matter where you are.' Dani thought to herself as she flew in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile outside the ghost zone.

'By now Dani should have either ended Spectra's afterlife, or make so that she can't steal my Danny. When I see Danny again I will have to use my plan. If it works then we will be back together and married before Dani knows what hit her.' Sam thought to herself with a devilish smile.

Stage out.

So end part 6 of Danny and a baby. For everyone who want Danny to end up with Dani, I am sorry but she won't be having an easy time getting Danny if I let her end up with him. I have to make it fair for the others two competing for Danny as well. In this Story Dani will have just about every power Danny has including his ghostly wail However, Dani will still revert back to her human form while Danny won't. The story will have 5 more chapters before it is finished so I hope you enjoy reading it. R and R people.


	7. issues and dates

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy part seven of Danny and a baby.

Fenton works the next day

"Danny please say something to me. I know I went off the deep end, but that is no reason to give me the ice treatment." Dani pleaded as Danny continued to ignore her.

"Danny that is no way to handle a relationship. You are eighteen now, and you should know that if you don't talk to your girlfriend when problems arise, then the relationship will go sour." Maddie said.

"Mom she isn't my girlfriend for now." Danny said causing Dani to gain some sort of hope.

'He said for now so hopefully when I become legal he we may still get back together.' Dani thought to herself.

"As you know I am eighteen and she is sixteen. It is against the law for me to date a minor and as a superhero I have to obey the law. Now when she turns eighteen if I am not seeing someone else and my feelings for Dani haven't faded and visa versa then we can see about being girlfriend and boyfriend again." Danny said.

"Danny you are forgetting about the seventeen age of consent rule." Maddie said.

"Sorry mom doesn't apply here. Dani father doesn't even exist anymore, and besides I don't think my former arch enemy would give me the ok to date Dani." Danny said dryly.

"That is where you are wrong Danny. Long ago me, Jack, and Vlad wrote up these contracts stating that if anything had ever happened to any of us and that we had children that we would welcome them in our home and take all parental rights to that child. So I now have the rights to Dani, and when she turns seventeen I will give you two kids consent." Maddie said causing Dani to smile.

"Wow that is great, but right now I have a date." Danny said with little emotion as he left the room.

"Great it must be that blasted Spectra! She is trying to steal Danny from me!" Dani said with a familiar jealously.

"Don't worry Dani, I am on your side and besides That blasted Spectra won't ever step foot in this house!" Maddie said to her adoptive daughter.

"She has been in this house for over a year. I found this out recently, but you know the baby Danny was taking care of? That was Spectra in baby form. Danny just called her by her first name since none of us knew it." Dani said sourly.

"Well Dani I can't do much about that now since he is 18 and a legal adult, however if she steps foot into this house without my permission I will send her on a one way trip to the ghost zone." Maddie said.

'That is good, and with my clone following Danny's I will know everything that happens.' Dani thought to herself.

Penelope's Realm 15 minutes later

"Girlfriend, are you sure you still want to go out on a date with Danny?" Kitty asked.

"I am not going to let a jealous half ghost clone stop me from dating Danny. Who knows maybe there is a future for the two of us." Penelope said.

"I highly doubt it. I mean you saw what she did to you yesterday when she found out you were the baby Danny kept with him while they were dating. She is going to be after your head." Kitty warned.

"In life and in death you got to take risks to get what you want, and like I told you yesterday I am going to do what you did nearly four years ago, except I am going to get it right!" Penelope said with pride.

No sooner did Penelope say this Danny opened the door. Danny was wearing his usual Hazmat suit.

"Sorry about not putting something else on, but no matter what I put on my ghost form changes it into this hazmat suit." Danny said.

"Don't worry Danny, I am not one of those females that cares too much about what you wear. Besides you look good in your hazmat suit anyways." Penelope said while smiling.

"Thanks Penelope, so tell me where is it that you want to go?" Danny asked.

"How about to that fancy restaurant that was named after me? The manager did say that you and a guest could eat their free for the rest of your existence thanks to you saving him and his business." Penelope said.

"Fine then Penelope's it is. See you some other time Kitty, oh and when you see Johnny tell him I said hi." Danny said as he took Penelope's hand and flew with her to the restaurant.

However as soon as Danny stepped out of the Fenton Portal with Penelope a blast of energy whizzed past her head.

"Calm down it is only me. Why are you shooting at me?" Danny asked.

"I was aiming for that ghost who came with you." Maddie said.

"Mom we been through this before, we only attack ghosts if they attack us first. Not all ghosts want to do harm." Danny said just as he went intangible with Penelope and flew through the roof.

"I am guessing she is still upset about me and the girls trying to get rid of all the men in Amity." Penelope said with a sad sigh.

"With the way Johnny was acting back then, and Skulker being a complete idiot to Ember's emotions I am not surprised that they would want to be alone, but what pushed you three to that point?" Danny asked.

"When we got to Amity that day the male population were acting like complete idiots when they saw Ember and the rest of us. I wanted them to stop originally, and Kitty at that point was so pissed of a Johnny that she blew a banishing kiss at him. Ember hearing what I asked powered up her attack and the end result was all the men in Amity being banished." Penelope said in a calm tone.

"I was away fishing with my dad that day and I had to deal with Ember's boyfriend Skulker. But have to ask what made you so upset with you last boyfriend?" Danny asked.

"More things then I care to tell. But enough about that, we are coming to Penelope's." Penelope said with a smile on her face.

As soon as Danny and Penelope got to the door they were greeted by one of the waiters.

"Hello welcome to Penelope's. I am Jasmine, and I will be your waitress for the evening." Jasmine said smiling her best.

Jasmine looked to be in her early twenties and had raven colored hair. She stood 5 foot three inches, and surprisingly wore the same red suit and skirt that Penelope was wearing.

"We would like a table out on the balcony please." Danny said calmly.

"I am sorry, but that area is reserved for the hero who saved this place." Jasmine said calmly.

"Hello this is Danny Phantom right here and I am his date for the even Penelope." Penelope said drawing attention.

"Hello Mr. Phantom, Sorry about Jasmine she is new in town and didn't recognize you. Oh and who is this little Penelope's mother? Her daughter is the spitting image of her." The manager said with a smile.

"For the first part I understand perfectly so please don't do anything to her." Danny said more concerned for Jasmine's job then anything else.

"Yeah I am her mother. Little Penelope finally gained some attachment to someone else besides Danny so we decided to come out to dinner." Penelope lied while making a cover story.

"Jasmine show them to their table. Oh and since you are serving the guest of honor, you if they are completely happy expect a bonus." The manager said causing Jasmine to smile.

"I will do my best this way Ms. Penelope and Mr. Phantom." Jasmine said as she took them to their table at the balcony.

"Ok what would the two of you like to eat?" Jasmine asked as she handed Danny and Penelope two menus.

Penelope looked it over and within a few moments she made up her mind.

"I will have a Veggie burger, with a Caesar salad, a Baked Potato, oh and make sure they bring me a some sour cream with it!" Penelope said.

"I will have what she is having since it sound good." Danny said calmly.

"Ok and what will you have for desert?" Jasmine asked.

"I slice of your two layer fudge cake please." Penelope said with a smile.

"Just a slice of your blueberry pie please." Danny said as Jasmine finished taking down their orders.

"Ok your food should be ready in twenty minutes so please be patient." Jasmine said as she left the table leaving Danny and Penelope alone.

"Double layer chocolate cake? Penelope don't tell me my father's eating habits have rubbed off on you? Besides I thought you didn't eat fatty food because they would ruin your figure." Danny said trying to suppress a giggle.

"Hey it isn't my fault. Ever since you introduced his DNA to me some time ago that trait has been stuck with me even after I got out of that snot suit. Lastly I learned over the years that a little snacking here and there won't hurt my figure as long as I don't go overboard." Penelope said defensively.

"On another note tell me what was it that made you want to go into psychology? I thought you wanted to be an astronaut." Penelope said.

"I got to live out that dream several times before I started dating my second girlfriend Sam. The first being when I went into space to stop Technus from taking over every computer on earth, the second being when I had to get the infa map back from Vlad just before he sent the anti ghost asteroid to Earth." Danny said talking a breath.

"As for when I got into psychology, it first got on my mind when you used it on me to make me miserable. It was also the main reason why I figured come to terms with my enemies and come to a truce to prevent fights." Danny said sincerely.

Unknown to the two of them Dani's invisible clone was watching their every move.

'It is a good thing that Penelope is a ghost so if his ghost sense goes off, he will think it is her. Hopefully Danny will pick me over her.' Dani thought to herself as she watched the two of them while on their date.

Stage out

Sorry I didn't update this one in so long, but with all the new fanfictions as well as the heavy writers block I had i didn't update. Lately even thought I am the author of this fanfic, I don't know who I am going to put Danny with in the end. It could be Dani, Penelope, or Sam. R and R people.


	8. A date, a fight, and Sex?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy part eight of Danny and a baby.

Somewhere in Amity after nine

"I have to admit, that out of all the dates I had, this has to be the one I have had the most fun on." Penelope said with a smile on her face.

"It isn't over yet Penelope. We have some time, so why not go to the movies? If you want we can go in as humans or ghosts." Danny said causing Penelope to smile.

"We had a human dinner, so let's watch this movie as ghosts." Penelope said as she grabbed Danny's hand, became intangible and flew into the movie theater.

Penelope then took a look at the movies showing and one finally caught her eye.

"Danny let's go see that one." Penelope said as she pointed to the movie posting of Con Air.

"Penelope, can you tell me what kind of movie that is?" Danny asked.

"Action with a bit of friendship. Now enough about the movie let's just enjoy it." Penelope said as she made Danny and herself intangible, and found them a pair of seats in the middle section.

ghost zone

"What? You are telling me that Penelope is on a date with the dipstick? Where the heck as she been all this time hiding from us?" Ember asked annoyed.

"She was with him for the past year and couple of months since she bit off more then she could chew." Kitty said laughing.

"What does that mean, and how could Penelope have been with the dipstick, when the dipstick was babysitting?" Ember asked.

"Well 16 months back, Sam broke up with Danny, and the end result was he was left devastated." Kitty started.

"Teen love it never truly lasts and those two are proof of it." Ember said dryly.

"Well anyways because of this Danny came flying into the ghost zone more miserable then ever and Penelope of course when she found him couldn't resist him." Kitty continued.

"Well duh that girl loves miserible teens as it is the source of her power, and with Sam breaking the dipstick's heart he must have been an all you could eat buffet." Ember said calmly.

"Well you that when Penelope absorbs teen misery she grows younger right?" Kitty said.

"Yeah and... Oh don't tell me she sucked so much of it up that she turned into the baby that the Dipstick was caring for?" Ember asked to get a positive response.

"Well I don't know how she did it, but somehow Penelope managed to use Danny's happiness to make herself a perfect body that never gets old. As for why she is going on a date with him, I am guessing that during that time the two of them bonded and got close. Though that half ghost girl wasn't too happy about it." Kitty said dryly.

Kitty then went on to say "If it wasn't for Danny saving Penelope, that girl would have terminated her."

"What do you mean by that?" Ember asked concerned.

"Well Danny was dating that Dani, a female half ghost until he had to break it off with her due to the human law. She also found out that Danny was caring for her, and that Penleope was planning on getting Danny for herself." Kitty said in an annoyed tone.

"I don't approve of her dating the dipstick, but Penelope could be in danger with that crazy ghost girl. We have to find Penelope before that girl takes her out." Ember said as she grabbed Kitty and disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

Amity Park one hour later

"Danny thanks for the date I had a really good time with you." Penelope said sincerely.

"I am glad, and to be honest with you if anyone would have asked me if I would have gone out on a dated with you 4 or even two years ago I would have laughed in their faces." Danny said honestly.

Penelope then looked and to her dismay she saw Danny's breath which was never a good sign.

"Danny please tell me that was just you being cold from the weather, and you saw your breath." Penelope asked in a hopeful tone.

"I never saw my breath without there being a ghost around me ever since I gained my powers. Alright who ever is out there show yourself!" Danny said for the last being her expected to appear to show up.

"There you are Penelope, I have been looking for you for the past year and four months. I have to ask where were you, and why are you with this kid?" Bertrent asked.

"He is my date for the evening, and if he is wants to be my new boyfriend!" Penelope said causing Bertrent's green eyes to glow.

"Why don't you go back to that other girl you were dating, and leave Penelope to me?" Bertrent said coldly.

"One Penelope asked me out on a date so I took her out on a date, Second I am still upset with Dani for what..." Danny never got to finish that statement as his lips became to preoccupied with the now kissing Penelope.

'No need for him to be mouthing off to that form changing ex assistant of mine. MMM I could so get used to doing this with him.' Penelope thought to herself.

'She is so lucky that I am undercover otherwise I would finish what I should have some time ago!' Dani thought with her rage growing.

"That is it you little whelp, I will teach not to mess with my woman!" Bertrent said upset and enraged.

"Bertrent we were never dating, and to be honest you were never my type. You never had a backbone with turns me off. Danny has that and unlike you listens to me! Now leave us alone so I can get back to enjoying myself!" Penelope said wanting to smack Bertrent upside his head.

"That is it! I am going to get rid of this little pest once and for all!" Bertrent said as he changed into the last person Danny would attack.

"Come and get me punk, but I know you could never..." Bertrent never got to finish that sentence as Penelope went in and proceeded to beat the ectoplasm out of Bertrent until he was within an inch of his afterlife.

"Word of advice. Next time you choose a form to fight in, don't turn into that half ghost bitch. I will beat the ectoplasm out of her on site or anything that looks like her!" Penelope hissed.

'So that bitch really wants a throw down with me? Well I will give her just what she wants, only this time Danny won't be there to protect her!' Dani thought to herself as she called her original back to her.

"Dude you really need to work on your manners. Second in the words of my sister, you just earned yourself a ticket to thermosville." Danny said as he took out his thermos, and sucked Bertrent up into it.

"Danny as much as I would love to stay here with you, I have to go home. Also I meant what I said earlier that is if you are ready to get into a relationship with a beautiful yet mature woman just say the word." Penelope said in a flirting tone.

'Oh that is it that bitch is so dead when I get her alone.' Dani thought wanting so much to let her emotions go wild on Penelope.

"As much as I don't want to hurt Dani, I am not sure it would work out between the two of us anymore." Danny said causing Dani to gasp in shock.

'No Danny say it ain't so. I love you, and I would give you anything to make you happy.' Dani thought to herself.

"I mean at first we were together I found myself being extremely happy with her. I thought I was falling in love with her the longer I was with her. But then as soon as we separated I saw the dark side of her." Danny said causing Dani to cover her mouth while she began to cry.

'Damn it why couldn't Maddie have told both of us that she gave us permission to date sooner? Then things would be perfect now.' Dani thought to herself.

"To be honest with you, the girl blames me for ruining her chances with you Danny. She feels that because of me being there you had to split your time with her." Penelope said causing Danny to gasp.

"Wow I never knew she felt that way, but then again I never knew she knew about your secret either. I see so I am just as much to blame for this happening as you. Penelope I don't think I could go out with you as boyfriend and girlfriend right now. Before I decide on weather I will date you, Dani, or even Sam I need to get this new chip of my shoulder." Danny said sincerely.

"Well when you decide Danny, let me know. I know you will make the right choice." Penelope said as she kissed Danny on the cheek and flew off.

'I should have never told Danny that but then again it is better him know now, then later and has a reason hold a grudge against me.' Penelope thought when she flew off.

'Snap Penelope may have just given me my ticket back with Danny, but I need to get back home to cash in on it.' Dani thought to herself as she flew at her fastest speed.

Fenton works

Danny then walked into the house to see a very pissed off Maddie looking at him.

"Daniel Fenton how dare you hurt Dani like that! I raised you better then that young man!" Maddie said with her hands on her hips.

"Ok since when is it any of your business who I date?" Danny asked then went intangible when is mother went to slap him.

"Daniel, Normally I wouldn't care, but for you to leave Dani for Spectra one of your enemies that is where I draw the line!" Maddie said annoyed.

"Mom after the anti ghost asteroid passed, I patched things up with most of my enemies Penelope being one of them!" Danny said.

"Then tell me is it true that you had that evil witch in this house?" Maddie asked.

"She isn't all bad mom, in fact she is really sweet when you get to know her." Danny said only for Maddie to get upset.

"What about Dani? She loves you Danny, and even though she is under my care, I still approve of her being with you." Maddie said with concern for her adopted daughter.

"Mom we broke up because she was 16 and I am 18. The law has to be obeyed even by superheros." Danny said calmly.

"Unless of course the guardian gives permission for the older party to date and since I am that party I giving you Danny." Maddie said calmly.

"Mom just let me pass. I was coming home to set things right with Dani anyways." Danny said causing Maddie to smile.

Danny then walked into his room and when he got there he was Dani lying on the bed letting her hair flow freely.

"Hey Danny look I am sorry for what I did the other day, I was acting like a soiled brat can you ever forgive me?" Dani asked.

"Dani it is my fault too, since I kept the fact that Penelope was the child I was watching after. However if I never had her, I doubt our relationship would have been any different." Danny said calmly.

"I think it would have. I think we would have crossed that bridge of no return. I also think you wouldn't be going out on dates with Penelope either." Dani said.

"Ok point taken. On another note Mom did let me know that she was giving me consent to date you. However know knowing this, I feel like I am dating my sister now." Danny said causing Dani to frown.

"Danny let us do one thing together, I promise you after we do this you won't see me as a sister but as you did when you were 17 a woman." Dani said as she once again pounced on Danny one again making her suit intangible causing it to fall of her.

Stage out

So ends part eight of Danny and a baby. Sorry for not updating this one sooner, but like all the others I had writers block. Will Danny cross the bridge of no return, or will he save himself for Penelope, or Sam. Find out some of these in the next chapter. R and R people.


	9. The final straw breaks

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners. Enjoy the next part of Danny and a baby.

"Dani stop this right now! It isn't right." Danny said while pushing Dani off of him.

"But why Danny? I know we both want this more then anything, and mother gave us the ok to be together." Dani asked still confused.

"Dani the time isn't right to be doing this if is ever going to happen." Danny said in a stern tone.

"But... No buts Dani I got a lot on my mind right now, and even though I bet it would be fun and feel great sex isn't the answer I am looking for." Danny said in a firm tone.

'Wow I have been waiting for the longest to actually have sex with a sexy female, and now for the second time in my life I am turning her down. If any male at school saw this they would think I was becoming a homosexual or nuts.' Danny thought as he went intangible and flew through the roof.

'I am losing to Penelope. Why else would he reject me twice?' Dani thought to herself as she put her clothes back on.

'Well I guess I need to finish what I attempted some time ago. No way this Phantom is losing to a villain!' Dani thought as she made herself intangible and flew into the basement.

Somewhere over Amity

'What am I going to do with you Dani? At first I went out with her in an attempt to forget the pain Sam dealt me. Then after I became greatly attached to her. But thanks to the promise I made with Penelope some time ago I began to bond with her as well. Now I am so confused I don't even know what to think.' Danny thought to himself as he looked at the full moon.

However unknown to him a certain ex goth girl was at that same hill top as the half ghost teen.

"Danny it is really you! I haven't seen you in a while." Said the voice of the person who some how started all of this.

"Sam what are you doing here?" Danny asked in shock.

"I wanted to come see the full moon and this is the best spot to see it. But on another note how is your relationship with Dani?" Sam asked.

"We aren't in a relationship anymore. We agreed to separate from each other for two years since the law was against us. However after a couple of factors I don't think going out with her was such a good idea." Danny said sincerely.

"I am sorry to hear that Danny. By the way what made you take your enemy in as your baby for nearly sixteen months?" Sam asked catching Danny off guard.

"How did you know that Sam? I never told anyone that." Danny asked.

"One you just told me. Second I was curious to find out who Penelope's parents were since you never mentioned their names so I did some research in the Amity data banks. It turns out that there was only one person ever named Penelope ever in Amity." Sam said.

'Wow who knew? I thought her name was a popular one.' Danny thought to himself before speaking.

"Let me guess Penelope Spectra." Danny said getting a positive response.

"It also said that she ended her life when everything fell apart for her. Then I remembered that Spectra becomes young whenever she feed of the misery of teenagers. The day you had baby Penelope was the day after I broke up with you, and I am guessing when I did that I really must have hurt you." Sam said with a frown.

"You don't know how much you hurt me that day Sam. It was like my heart broke into a billion pieces." Danny said sincerely.

"I then put two and two together, and I am not sure but when Spectra feed on your misery she bit off more then she could chew and reverted to a baby." Sam said getting a positive response.

"It was there that I promised that I would help her get back to her normal self. However since she absorbed so much of my misery she needed to absorb my happiness to reverse the process." Danny said explaining.

"So I am guessing somewhere along the line you asked Dani out and she accepted?" Sam said to get a negative response.

"Dani asked me out saying she wanted to help me forget about you." Danny said causing Sam to boil a little on the inside.

'Well Dani it seems your plan didn't work now did it?' Sam thought to herself.

"For a while it worked. However about a few days ago Penelope decided that she had enough happiness and used the misery and happiness to make herself new body that would never grow old." Danny said surprising Sam.

"I guess after all these years she finally got what she wanted and you did help her." Sam said sourly.

"You are right, however something else happened as well. Over that time Me and Penelope kind of got to know each other well." Danny said.

"That I already knew. Especially the way you always had her with you, as well as the way she would cling and kiss you." Sam said with a bit of jealously.

This didn't go unnoticed by Danny who couldn't help but smile.

"Sam I can't believe it you were jealous of a baby?" Danny asked.

"Before I found out the truth no. However when I watched the two of you together it made me realize something. It made me realize that I made a big mistake that day." Sam said sincerely.

"What do you mean by that?" Danny asked.

"Spectra made me realize that I gave up the most wonderful person I have ever been with. I never knew you could be anything more then a superhero. I watched you give up being a superhero to keep an eye on what I thought was a baby and you did a real good job to. She made me see a possible future with you." Sam said sincerely.

"She also made me realize that in doing so I harmed the person I still care about more then anyone with Tucker and my family coming close. So ever since that day I wanted to apologize to you, and I wanted to make it up to you." Sam said shocking Danny.

'Sam is actually sorry for what she did to me that day? Wow can this day get any weirder?' Danny asked himself.

"Please don't throw yourself at me Sam. I have had enough of that today and it doesn't help anyone in anyway." Danny said causing Sam to frown.

"What are you crazy Danny? I am not that type of girl. Dani might do that but I don't. My idea of making it up to you was to go out on a date my treat." Sam said to Danny's relief.

"No thanks Sam, I think you have done enough in a good way with just apologizing and listening to me. However if you want we can do a rain check on that date if you want." Danny said sincerely.

"I would like that Danny. But I need to get home now Danny. Talk to you later." Sam said as she kissed Danny on the cheek and left.

'Maybe I should consider patching things up with Sam. But then again she might end up... No that is a risk in any relationship. I will never know unless I try.' Danny thought to himself

Danny then sat there on the hill top alone only for his ghost sense to go off. Within moments the last ghost he had excepted to see appeared launching a musical fist that Danny dodged.

"Hey dipstick I should beat the stuffing out of you for that little stunt you pulled!" Ember said with her hair blazing in anger.

"Ok what did I do now Ember?" Danny asked.

"You are trying to rekindle with that bitch who broke your heart and tossing my friend aside." Ember hissed.

"Me and Penelope went on one date Ember. In the middle of it her ex assistant Bertrent came to interrupt it." Danny said.

"But did you know that Dani was the one who brought him there?" Ember said causing Danny to gasp in shock.

"That is a lie! Take that back now!" Danny said with his hands glowing.

"I figured you wouldn't believe me so I brought this worm with me to prove it." Ember said as she pulled out Bertrent.

"Ok worm tell him the truth! If you don't I will personally make sure you get your but kicked by me, Penelope, and Kitty before having her banish you!" Ember hissed.

"Alright Ember. What Ember said is the truth. That half ghost clone talked me into helping her because she was afraid of loosing you to Penelope." Bertrent said scared.

"Tell him the rest of what you know as well! Otherwise I will make sure that you are nothing more then road kill!" Ember said glaring at the shape shifting ghost.

"Dani told me that she found out this information from Sam some time ago. Why she told her I don't know! But that is all I know I swear!" Bertrent said scared for his afterlife.

'So Sam told Dani this information but... Oh god so that is how Dani found out the truth. I get it now Sam must have known about Dani's jealous streak and figured have Dani end Penelope, then when I found out leave Dani and I would go back to her. Well that isn't happening!' Danny thought to himself.

"I can't believe it, How would Dani know where I was taking Penelope out on a date it doesn't make sense. She wasn't anywhere near me my ghost sense would have went off is she was." Danny said trying to think.

"Well she was there Danny, she told me she had her original follow you, and kept iher energy down when I asked her since I was thinking the same thing." Bertrent said causing Danny to lose it.

"Ok why are you telling me all this?" Danny asked.

"He is scared shit less of me, but most of all he doesn't want to be banished." Ember said in a calm tone.

"I also didn't want to piss you off. I know you can do even worse then Ember, and Penelope combined." Bertrent said sincerely.

"But that still leaves me pissed off with you Dipstick. Of everyone Penelope is the only one who didn't do some sort of scheming to win your heart! If I find out that you hurt her in any way our truce is done, and I will go back to terrorizing Amity!" Ember hissed.

"Thanks Ember I know what I must do now. Assuming both of you are telling me the truth." Danny said as he took off at full speed toward his home.

Penelope's realm

"You are through you man stealing bitch! However, this time none one is here to save you!" Dani said with her hand glowing bright green.

Penelope was barely existing at this point. Danny had beaten went to work on the Misery loving ghost. The fight was completely one sided, and in the end Penelope had bruises all over her body, and was bleeding ectoplasm out of many of those bruises.

"What... are you... taking about?" Penelope asked in a weak voice.

"You know what I am talking about! Cause of you Danny doesn't want me anymore! It is because of you that he hates me!" Dani hissed.

"Ending... me won't... solve anything. If anything... it will... make him... truly hate... you!" Penelope said in a weak tone.

"I think I will take my chances bitch. Besides there is no way to link me to this anyways so good bye!" Danny said as she fired an ectoplasmic energy ray at Penelope hitting her already weak form.

"Damn it you have more vigor in that body then I care for!" Dani said as she saw Penelope still gasping for existence.

"This... is my... realm. I have... plenty of misery... stored in here. Even if... I didn't, you are leaking... it so... I will not... end here... no matter... what you... do!" Penelope said in a weak tone.

"Then I guess I will have to end you and this realm in one fell swoop!" Dani said as she proceeding in taking a deep breath.

'Oh no if she does that then I am finish. Her ghostly wail will destroy my realm as well as finish me. Please Danny save me!' Penelope thought to herself.

Upon thinking this, Penelope's realm door opened. However instead of it being Danny like Penelope wanted it was Johnny 13.

"What the hell is going on here?" Johnny asked only for a clone of Dani to appear behind him.

"I almost pity you 13. Now you will have to go as well. Don't feel bad though. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I can't have you mouthing off to Danny about this can I?" Dani said as her clone brought Johnny into the path of attack.

"I don't think so kiddo. Shadow Attack!" Johnny said as his shadow sprang to life and proceeded in engaging Dani in combat.

"Penelope it is time for us to go. I don't know how long my shadow can keep her busy for." Johnny said as he picked up Penelope bridal style and made a run for the door.

Just as soon as Dani was finished with Johnny's shadow she then noticed that Johnny and Penelope were gone. However it didn't take to long for her to catch up with them. However, when she did the last person she wanted was there.

"Johnny thank you for getting her out of there when you did." Danny said sincerely.

"No problem man. You helped me out, so I am just returning the favor. Besides Kitty and Ember would have my head if I didn't do anything to help her." Johnny said sincerely.

'Shit he knows the truth I think. Now I will never be able to get back with him now. I think I will do what I did before only this time... Oh shit.'

"Hello Dani, I heard an interesting story from Bertrent as well as Johnny. Can you answer to me why you not only sabotaged my date with Penelope, but attempted to end her?" Danny asked with plenty of anger in his voice.

"Like I told you before because of her she ruined my chance at you! I wasn't going to..." Dani and Johnny where shocked at what Danny did next.

Danny for the first time in his life did something that he thought he would never do. Raise his hand to attack hit a woman who wasn't attacking him.

"Dani I am so angry with you right now I want to do more, but I won't. I mean look at yourself. I know that you were fed some information, but you let the green eyed monster consume you to the point where you would justify killing someone just to be with me. That is not the cousin I knew and thought I had loved." Danny said without any of the anger.

'He loved me? Oh my god he just used the cousin label as well. We hadn't used those since we started dating.' Dani thought to herself sadly.

"If you loved me why did you keep pushing me away Danny? I was trying to bring us closer to one another. But you rejected me once again!" Dani asked.

"I had a lot on my mind. If I had sex with you, I would have been thinking with my hormones instead of my brain. However, right now I am thinking clearly for the first time in a while. Dani I still love you, but not in a romantic sense anymore. I think it would be best if you took a trip around the world." Danny said in a cold tone.

"But what about us?" Dani asked.

"There is no more us, and there will never be an us again. You have gone too far this time." Danny said causing the half ghost clone to break down.

'I knew this would happen if I was caught but I did it anyways. Oh well might as well find out one last thing.' Dani thought.

"If I never had did any of this would we have been able to get back together?" Dani asked.

"I don't know the answer to this Dani. Now please go." Danny said as the now sad half ghost clone flew towards the Fenton portal.

Danny then flew over toward Johnny who was still holding Penelope.

"Take her back to her realm. If she says out here for too long she will no longer exist." Danny said only to take Penelope back to her realm himself.

Upon entering her realm again Penelope opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Danny's concerned face.

"Danny you... are here." Penelope said in a weak tone.

"As soon as I found out some information, from your Ex assistant and Ember I had to come to talk to you. However I didn't expect to see you beaten to within an inch of your afterlife by my jealous ex girlfriend." Danny said in a sad tone.

"So tell... me what... did you..." Penelope never got a chance to finish this as Danny stopped her.

"Please don't try to talk. I know your realm is pumping out misery to keep you going, but you need to save your strength. Your boyfriend if you want me as that will take care of you." Danny said sincerely.

"I would really like that Danny." Penelope said as she changed into her ghostly form.

Penelope then wrapped her arms around Danny and within moments she was back on her feet.

"I am guessing that I must have been really miserable for you to recover this much." Danny said sincerely.

"No it wasn't that. You had plenty of doubt within you that I would reject you after this. Well Danny guess what I accept you. However don't expect me to be easy like that Latina chick." Penelope said only to collapse.

Danny seeing this catches her before she can fall and hurt herself.

"You need to recover before you try anything Penelope. I won't have you expiring on me." Danny said sincerely.

Stage out

So ends part this chapter of Danny and a baby. I hope you liked it as it was the breaking deal for this one. Only one or two more chapters to go so look out for them. R and R people.


	10. The final chapter

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner without the chance of parole. Enjoy the final chapter of Danny and a baby.

Fenton works

Danny came in through the ghost portal and the first thing he saw was a very pissed off Maddie looking at him.

"Ok by the look on your face I can tell you are angry. The question is what about?" Danny asked.

"You think Danny? I must say I am disappointed in you. But the reason I am upset young man is for what you did. How could you break her heart like that? She loved you!" Maddie hissed.

"I beg your pardon, but I broke who's heart?" Danny asked trying to get more information.

"You broke Dani's heart. She loved you, I gave you consent to help your relationship, and you leave her for that red haired ghost who only makes people miserable!" Maddie answered.

"She spied on my date, and she tried to end her twice! Penelope may have been evil, but she didn't go trying to blow off Dani's head when we were together!" Danny countered.

"The woman is a ghost and your enemy! You don't treat your enemies better then those who love you! Then you tell her to go back to traveling the world instead of having her stay with her second family who loves her!" Maddie added still upset.

"She tried to end her twice mom! The first time when Sam told her what had happened, and a second time just an hour ago. What was I suppose to do take her back with open arms and ignore the feelings I was developing for Penelope?" Danny asked.

'Penelope must have brainwashed him while she was a baby. He did keep her close to him at all times. But for him to push Dani to leave us. I am sorry Danny but you leave me no choice.' Maddie thought before she spoke.

"Danny it pains me to do this, but since she is a minor still and you are grown I have no choice but to kick you out. I won't let her be without those who love her." Maddie said upset.

"So where am I suppose to stay? I don't have any place to go you know." Danny countered.

"Why don't you travel the world? Or better yet move in with that ghost who loves making people miserable?" Maddie said thinking more with her anger then with her head.

"I think you have a point. Besides I don't want her to be attacked while she is weak." Danny said as he went back into the ghost zone.

As soon as this was done Maddie locked the ghost portal unaware that Dani was coming down the stairs.

'I hope I am doing the right thing. Maddie it was a tough call, but you did the right thing. Danny is grown and Dani is still a minor. Danny can survive in the ghost zone or where ever he goes.' Maddie thought just before she heard Dani speak.

"Maddie, does love always hurt like this?" Dani asked coming down into the basement.

"No Dani it doesn't. Also you don't have to go I made Danny go. He may be my baby, but he made the mistake of telling a minor to go travel the world alone when he is grown." Maddie said with some anger still in her voice.

"Where is he now? I need to speak with him." Dani asked Maddie.

"He went into the ghost zone. I told him to go live with that horrible ghost he had feelings for when he asked where would he go when I told him he had to go." Maddie answered causing Dani to frown.

"I need to go back and find him. I have something real important I need to do." Dani said in a serious tone.

Maddie not liking this idea at all put her foot down and spoke.

"No Dani you won't be talking to him young lady. I closed the ghost portal down for a good reason. Now I want you upstairs in bed so you can be up and ready to go to school tomorrow." Maddie said as Dani flew through the ceiling to Danny's old room.

Penelope's realm

Penelope went into her bathroom and removed her usual attire. While going to get her misery salt to soothe her body from the damage she took she heard a knock at her door. Sighing She went and put on a towel just before she went to her door. Upon opening it she smiled upon see her hew boyfriend.

"Hello Danny what brings you here? Last I checked you were heading home. But you can tell me that when you are inside." Penelope said just before Danny walked into her realm.

"I am guessing I caught you just before you were going to jump into shower." Danny answered only for Penelope to shake her head.

"I was just going to soak in a nice hot misery salt bath. That little half ghost ex of yours really did a number on my beautiful body." Penelope said in annoyance.

"In fact I don't want you anywhere near that little monster. I trust you since I know your personality down to the letter, but I don't trust her." Penelope added as she went into the bathroom.

Danny stopped there only for Penelope to pull him with her.

"Penelope don't you want your privacy? I mean you are soaking in a tube nude." Danny asked only for Penelope to frown.

"Modesty isn't one of my strong points. Especially when it comes to my beauty. Besides I am your woman, and I want you to see every sexy curve I have. It is thanks to you that I have a perfect body that will never get old." Penelope said as she dropped her towel and turned around exposing her nude form to Danny.

Danny could help but let out a wolf whistle making a smile form on Penelope's face. Penelope's body in every sense of the word was perfect.

"Danny, if had known I could get perfection like this sooner I would have done so a long time ago." Penelope answered causing Danny to frown.

"Penelope I was miserable over my break up with my ex girlfriend Sam! You would have put me through that kind of misery just to get yourself your perfect body?" Danny asked.

"No not just for my perfect body. But I would do it again if it meant I would get that and you sooner. But for now I am getting in the tub to soak my pain away." Penelope said as she turned around giving Danny a perfect view of her naked backside.

"Penelope there is one other reason I am here. I don't mean to impose, and if I am I will go ask someone else if needed but I was hoping I could stay here with you for a while. At least until I get my own place." Danny said in a nervous matter.

"You met me stay with you when I needed to be with you, so I have no problem returning the favor. Oh and we will be sharing a bed as well. I don't know why, but I kind of miss being in your arms when I fall asleep. Only difference will be I will be in my adult form this time." Penelope said answering Danny next unspoken question.

Danny was about to walk out of the bathroom when the doors to the bathroom closed with him still inside.

"Penelope could you please open the door so I can give you your privacy? Also how did you do that when you were sitting?" Danny asked.

"My realm and me are linked like your human and ghost half's are. I can make my realm do anything I want. Besides even though it is an misery salt bath we will be taking this bath together." Penelope said changing her tone from sweet to dominating.

'We did take bath's together when she was a baby, but even then I was still in my boxers when I bathed her.' Danny thought to himself.

"Come on Danny join me or do I have to will my realm to strip you down and place and drop you in the top with me?" Penelope said with authority.

'This is so going to be different then I expected.' Danny thought as he went Intangible letting his clothes fall off him before joining Penelope in her tub.

The aftermath

The Fenton's didn't see or have any contact with their son until Jazz graduated from college with her Master's degree in psychology which was two years later. As soon as Jazz got her diploma Tucker finally gained the courage to make his move and with his luck he finally got himself girlfriend.

Dani as soon as she turned 18 went did like she did when she was 12 travel the world. However the only difference between before and now was that Dani traveled the world to get over her broken heart. She still travels the Earth to this very day trying to get over her broken heart or in the hopes that Dani will come back to her.

Sam unlike Dani moves on and forgets about her first crush. However even at the ripe young age of 21 she doesn't have much luck finding someone who is on her level. She is still looking on both sides for someone that is on her level.

Danny still lives with Penelope as he couldn't and after a while didn't want to find a new place to live anymore. Penelope made sure of that. He even convinced Penelope to go legit with her skills and with some serious convincing managed to get Jazz a job working under Penelope in psychology.

Danny also managed to finally make his dream come true and managed to score a job as a Astronaut. It helped that his ghost powers saved them a fortune since Danny could fly to any planet he wanted to.

To this day Danny and Penelope are still together working out on their relationship and enjoying each others company.

The End

Well that is the end of this old story. I was going to add more chapters to this, but I lost most of the data on this story so I just decided to end it here. I looked on the site and I am surprised that this story is the only one of it's kind. R and R people.


End file.
